Currently, in order to achieve security of data in a terminal, a terminal is generally configured with two or more systems, for example, a security system and a standard system are configured. Usages of some functions may be limited in the security system for security, such as disabling Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH, and other communication functions or encrypting communication data, etc. The security system and the standard system are isolated from each other, that is, the security system and the standard system cannot communicate.
Isolation of the security system and the standard system greatly improves security of data in the security system, however, inconvenience is brought to a user for using. For example, if the user needs to send information in the standard system to a friend of the user through the security system, however, due to the isolation between the dual systems, the user cannot complete this operation.
However, if communication between the security system and the standard system is implemented simply, the standard system can have certain permissions to access the security system, thus data security in the security system is also threatened.
Therefore, under the premise of ensuring that data in a security system has higher security, how to realize communication between the security system and a common system becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved.